Finality
by The Emmanator
Summary: The final nail in the Black Family Coffin for Sirius Black came in the form of his final visit with his [preciousnotthathedadmitit] baby brother.


* * *

Finality

* * *

There was a knock at his flat door. It was the full moon; he knew it wasn't Moony, and Lily and Prongs were on a date, but it could've easily been Wormtail-who-was-just-as-lonely-as-him on nights like these, coming in for a visit.

Sirius Black opened the door to his flat and didn't see Wormtail.

"Uh, hi," the figure said. Sirius stepped aside to let him in, and Regulus Black pulled off his cloak. He looked quite a bit like Sirius, even more now than ever. But right now he looked uneasy. He hadn't visited Sirius since Sirius had run away from home (Sirius was 16, Regulus had been 13) but he had written, and kept in touch.

"Alright then, Regulus?" Sirius said, pouring a cup of tea.

Regulus swallowed and nodded a little.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You sure about that?"

"Me and Barty-" he started, his voice choking up.

Sirius' eyes narrowed further. Of all the people in the world he disliked, Bartemius Crouch Jr. was on the top of the list, a few spaces under his mother and father, Severus Snape, and his cousin Bellatrix.

"Me and Barty-" Regulus repeated in a brave attempt to continue. "Oh God, Sirius, you're going to hate me," he groaned.

"I might. So what did Bartemius bleeding Crouch talk you into this time?" Sirius asked scathingly.

"He didn't- talk me into- it wasn't all his idea," Regulus said, bracing himself on a countertop. "We- we joined."

Sirius stood up so quickly the table nearly upended. "_What?" _he shouted.

Regulus closed his eyes. "You don't understand!" he said. "You don't understand, Sirius! I had to!"

"Why? Who Imperius'd you to join up? Who held the knife to your throat?" Sirius yelled.

"I-I had to. I had to join," he said quietly, more to himself. "You ran away and- they- they expect a lot out of me Sirius! They always have!"

"So did your precious mummy force you to become a Death Eater? Since when is Black synonymous with Death Eater? Well, Regulus?"

"I just want…" he trailed off, continuing to mutter things that sounded like "Barty said" and "family honor".

"So Barty talked you into this?" Sirius spat.

"No! We've been talking about it- for…months," he said dully.

"You just jumped right on board when he suggested it, you mean."

"Why do you always blame him? Can I never be held accountable for my own actions in your eyes?" Regulus was shouting now. "I'm not a saint, Sirius!"

"I know that! But I also know that Crouch kid is a nastier piece of work than you make him out to be!"

"No he is not!" Regulus defended.

"He's a bleeding sociopath, Regulus! He'll fit in just bloody well with the rest of the Death Eaters! How long before he leaves you behind because you can't handle it?"

"Now you're criticizing my choice in friends?" Regulus spat. "What about you and your mates at school? Running around like you owned the place, bullying whoever got in your way? You think we're bad?"

"There's no _we _about it," Sirius hissed. "It's that bloody Crouch and you know it. You know he's dangerous."

"Barty wouldn't ever hurt me," Regulus reasoned.

"Not you maybe," he remarked sardonically. "You're just his little pet Regulus."

"I'm not his _pet," _Regulus said, his face a mixture of revulsion and shame. "I'm his _friend. _Unlike you, Sirius, I'm not a dog. Not even some of the time." But at the same time something in him told him that maybe he was Barty's pet. The kind of pet you dragged around in twisted little schemes and did whatever you asked it. But he'd never let his brother see the worst of him.

Sirius finally seemed beyond words. "Just get out," he said, pointing at the door.

"Sirius!" he groaned. "Please!"

"Out!" he shouted.

"I'm your brother!" he screamed, tears clinging to his dark lashes. "I'm your brother!"

Sirius drew his wand and the door flew open. "No you're not."

Regulus left, wiping tears from his eyes.

Inside, Sirius closed and locked the door, sitting down. Regulus' words ringing in his ears. He had finally lost the last real link to the Black family to the Death Eaters.

* * *


End file.
